Der Aufstand der Völker Prolog
by nbgplaya
Summary: Es geht um den Widerstand der Freien Völker Sandons. Sie versuchen den tyrannischen Alb Jantan zu stürzen und ein junger Mensch namens Ebon ist der lang erwartete Auserwählte der die Elben, Menschen und Zwerge anführen soll.eine selbst erfundene Geschicht


_**Der Aufstand der Völker**_

_**Vorwort: **_

**_Das ist meine erste Geschichte die ich hier bei fanfiction reinstelle, bitte schreibt mir eure ehrliche Meinung zu der Story._**

_**Prolog:**_

_**Dunkelheit, sie breitet sich aus. Ich kann ihr nicht entrinnen, niemand kann das. Die meisten kennen die Dunkelheit als Gegensatz zum Licht, es sind zwei verschiedene Pole die einander benötigen. Doch das Licht schwindet und kein normal sterblicher vermag das zu ändern, es ist aussichtslos.**_

_**Ich sitze nun in diesem kalten Trohnsaal und warte das "Sie" mich holen. Mit Freuden denke ich daran ihr Blut zu vergießen. Ich weiß das sie meinen Namen noch nach Jahrhunderten fürchten werden und ich weiß das ich noch heute Abend sterben werde. Doch ich fürchte den Tod nicht, denn ich bin nicht allein, zwei dutzend Soldaten meines stolzen Heeres sind noch übrig um den dunklen Horden zu trotzen. Mit gezogenen Äxten und gefletschten Zähnen erwarten sie den sicheren Tod, dem sie nicht entrinnen können. **_

_**Ich höre Trommeln und das knacken des berstenden Tores das unter der Wucht der reinen Schlagkraft ihrer Trolle langsam aber sicher nachgibt. Ich erhebe mich von meinem Trohn. Langsam schreite ich die steinernen Treppen herunter. Ich forsche im vorbeighen in den Augen meiner Männer. Und was ich dort sehe, erfüllt mich mit Stolz. Ich sehe keine Angst sondern nur den Wunsch ehrenvoll zu sterben und möglichst viele von diesen Kreaturen mit in den Tod zu reißen.**_

_**Ich begebe mich an die Spitze meiner Männer um sie in den ruhmreichen Tod zu führen. Das Tor wird gleich brechen, ich kann schon den widerlichen Atem dieser Bestien in meinem Gesicht spüren. Ich hebe meine Axt und mache mich Kampfbereit. Das Warten macht mich ganz verrückt, es raubt mir noch den Verstand. Ich rufe meinen Männern zu: Soldaten Katlons, ihr werdet in die Geschichte eingehen, nicht als Ruhmreiche Sieger, nicht als Retter der freien Welt sondern als Männer die den Mut hatten sich in einer aussichtslosen Situation der Gefahr zu stellen. **_

_**Plötzlich bricht das Tor, dass Warten hat ein Ende. Gleich der erste Ork der die Schwelle zum Trohnsaal überschreitet fällt meiner Axt zum Opfer. Die scharfe Klinge meiner Waffe durchtrennt ihn genau in der Mitte und schneidet dabei sauber durch Sehnen, Organe und Knochen. Kriegsgeschrei ertönt von allen Seiten rings um mich herum. Die ersten eindringenden Orks können wir erschlagen, ihre Leichen türmmen sich in der großen Halle auf und ihr schwarzes Blut macht den Boden rutschig. Aber es sind zu viele, wir müssen uns langsam in den hinteren Teil des Saals zurückziehen. Die ersten Männer auf unserer Seite fallen den rostigen Klingen der grünen Monster zum Opfer. Jeder gefallene ist ein Bruder im Geiste. **_

_**Trotz der großen Verluste auf der gegnerischen Seite schmerzen die eigenen umso mehr. Wir müssen einen Verteidigungskreis bilden, von den zwei Dutzend Soldaten sind nur noch sechs übrig. Doch was jetzt kommt war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie schicken ihre Trolle gegen uns. Sie sind so groß, dass sie kaum durch den Torbogen passen. In ihren Händen halten sie gigantische Keulen, mit denen sie bereits bevor sie uns erreichen überall um sich herum großen Schaden anrichten. Felsbrocken lösen sich von den riesigen Bauten meiner Vorfahren, was meinen Hass auf sie nur noch steigert. Doch gleichzeitig weiß ich das unser Ende nah ist. **_

_**Die Feinde kreisen uns ein, wir blicken in die kalten Augen von allen Möglichen Kreaturen, nicht nur Orks und Trolle drängen sich nun in die Halle. Es sind schreckliche Kreaturen der Finsternis. Ich erkenne Albe, es sind listige und sehr gefährliche Wesen. Sie sind eine Art Dunkelelben, sie sehen aus wie normale Elben, aber mit einer dunklen hässlichen Haut und Augen schwarz wie die Nacht. Auch Oger kann ich erblicken, sie sind etwas größer und muskulöser als Orks, aber genauso dumm und blutrünstig. **_

_**Aus irgendeinem Grund greifen sie uns nicht weiter an. Ich frage mich auf was sie warten. Plötzlich machten die Kreaturen platz, eine vermummte Gestalt bahnt sich den Weg zu uns. Mit langsamen und fast schon aroganten Schritten geht er auf uns zu und klatscht dabei in die Hände. Bravo, sagt er. Ihr habt euch wircklich tapfer geschlagen. Die Gestalt hört auf zu klatschen. Doch nun ist der Spaß vorbei, sagt er, doch diesmal klang seine Stimme dunkler und nicht mehr ganz so freundlich. Ich frage ihn wer er sei und was er in meinem Reich wolle. Mit ernster und bestimmender Stimme antwortet er mir : Was ich will? Das müsstest gerade du doch wissen, König der Zwerge. Die Art wie er diese Worte an mich richtete schmeckte mir garnicht. Ich schaue ihn fragend und mit einem borendem Blick an. Du bist wircklich schwer von Begriff oder. Was meinst du Wohl was ich will? Ich will deinen Tod und dein Königreich. Warum tust du es dann nicht? Seine Antwort lautet nur: Oh, fordert mich der halbe Meter da etwa zu einem Zweikampf heraus? Also gut. **_

_**Er gibt seinen Ungeheuern den Befehl platz zu machen. Auch ich fordere meine Männer auf zur Seite zu gehen und den Kreis aufzulösen. Ich frage ihn ob er nicht seinen Umhang abnehmen wolle um besser zu kämpfen. Das wird wohl kaum nötig sein, antwortet er mir. Du würst deinen Hochmut noch bezahlen und zwar mit deinem Leben. Eine Zeit lang starren wir uns bloß an, doch dann stürme ich auf ihn los. Ich schwinge meine Axt, hole weit aus und lasse meine Waffe kraftvoll auf meinen Mysteriösen Gegner niederfahren. Er weicht mühelos aus und verspottet mich. War das etwa schon alles? Meine Axt fährt krachend und klirrend zu Boden. Der Zorn in mir wird immer größer, nocheinmal schwinge ich meine Waffe, doch auch dieser Angriff landet im Nichts und lässt den Steinboden bröckeln. Der getarnte Feind tänzelt leichtfüßig um mich herum als wäre er so leicht wie eine Feder. Seine Bewegungen gleichen denen eines Elbs. Trotzdem lasse ich mich nicht beirren und hole weiter mit kräftigen Stößen aus. Als ich merke das ich ihn nicht treffen werde versuche ich es mit einer Finte. Ich drehe mich und täusche einen Hieb auf seinen Hals vor. Doch tatsächlich hole ich eine Wurfaxt hervor und ziele damit genau auf sein Herz. Aber er kann ausweichen, die Gestalt springt mit einem Salto über mich hinüber, Dabei hebt sich sein Umhang und gibt seine rechte Hand frei. Die Mysteriöse Gestalt landet hinter mir mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden. Ein Schock der Erkenntnis durchfährt meinen Körper. **_

_**Ist es denn möglich, dass... . Nein das ist unmöglich. An seiner Hand befindet sich ein Ring, der mir sehr bekannt vor kommt. Ich habe ihn schon einmal in einem alten Buch gesehen. Es ist der Ring des Verrats. Der Geschichte nach gab es nur einen von Ihnen. Die Elben hatten ihn geschmiedet und einem der Ihren angesteckt. Sein Name war Jantan, er war der erste abtrünnige Elb. Er wurde schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten aus dem Elbenreich verbannt. Einst war Jantan ein mächtiger Elbenfürst, doch eines Tages tötete er ohne Grund 50 seiner elbischen Brüder. Darauf hin nahm man ihn gefangen und stellte ihn vor ein Tribunal, dass sich aus den anderen Elbenfürsten zusammenschloß. Da die Elben ihresgleichen nicht töten, verbannten sie ihn ins Exil. Man hörte Gerüchte das Jantan sich den dunklen Mächten verschrieben hätte. Wenn man der Geschichte glauben darf, veränderte sich sein Aussehen. Seine Haut verfärbte sich zu einem hässlichen Schwarzton und seine Augen wurden Schwarz wie die Nacht. Jahrhunderte hörte man nichts von ihm, bis er eines Tages wieder auftauchte. Er suchte nach Mitstreitern die geauso wie er das Böse in sich trugen. Die fand er auch, es waren Elben die keine Lust mehr auf das melodische und friedliche Leben hatten. Sie legten ihren alten Namen ab und nahmen einen Neuen an. Ab dieser Zeit nannten sie sich Albe und Jantan war der Vater all dieser Wesen. **_

_**Das also war das Geheimnis das in Umgab. Gleich als ich ihn sah war mir klar das er sehr stark war, doch ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. So also sollte es Enden, ich werde durch die Hand eines miesen Verräters sterben. Warum muss gerade mir das passieren? Doch kampflos werde ich nicht aufgeben. Ich stand anscheinend schon ein paar Minuten Gedankenverloren nur so da. Heh, du Zwergenkönig ist dir die Lust aufs Kämpfen vergangen?, sprach Jantan. Von überall um mich herum hörte ich plötzlich seltsame Laute und das Lachen der Albe. Ich dachte ihr Kleinwüchsigen seit so wild aufs kämpfen. Endlich hatte ich meine Phase der Erkenntnis beendet und antwortete ihm: "Die Lust ist mir nicht vergangen, aber ich bin es nicht gewohnt mit einer Ballerina zu kämpfen." Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, Jantan. **__**So heißt du doch? **_

_**Das grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. Oh, du hast also herausgefunden wer ich bin, erwiderte er nun in einem schroffen Ton. Doch leider wird dir das nichts nützen. Nun holte er das erste mal seine Waffe hervor, es war ein 1m langer Krumsäbel. Das Schwert hatte einen guten Schliff, Der Griff war mit schwarzem Leder umwickelt. Das Metall war so glenzend und hell das mir die Augen brannten. Auf der Schneide stand etwas geschrieben. Es war eine mir unbekannte Schrift. Das ist mein Schwert Death, gefällt es dir? Siehst du die Inschrift? Ich werde dir verraten was darauf steht: Mein Name ist Tod und diesen werde ich dir bringen. Meinem Schwert gelüstet es nach Zwergenblut, genauer gesagt deinem Blut. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Nicht viele fallen durch diese Klinge oder bekommen sie überhaupt erst zu sehen. Pah, auf diese Ehre hätte ich gerne verzichten können, Spitzohr. Mich wird dieses Höllenschwert nicht durchstoßen, darauf kannst du lange warten. Jantan setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf, das selbst mein Fleisch zu durchbohren schien. **_

_**Das erstemal in meinem Leben verspürte ich soetwas wie Angst. Schon so viele Schlachten hatte ich hinter mir gelassen und niemals hatte ich sowas wie Angst gehabt. Der Alb-Vater blickte in meine Augen und ich befürchtete das er sehen konnte was ich fühlte. Ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass sein boshaftes Grinsen noch breiter und gemeiner wurde. Es wurde immer seltsamer, ich begann zu zittern. Was ist nur mit mir los? Auch meine Soldaten bemerkten mein seltsames Verhalten und es machte sie nervös. In den Reihen der Bösen-Horde lachten sich die Kreaturen und Bestien ins Fäustchen. Ein paar riefen: "Der Zwerg hat schiss!" Meine Männer wurden immer unruhiger und fragten mich was mit mir loß sei. Ich konnte ihnen keine Antwort geben, denn ich hatte auch keine Ahnung. Sollte so mein Ende aussehen, zitternd und bibbernd vor meinem Gegner stehen bis der kalte Stahl seines Schwertes mich niederstreckt. Nein, so will ich nicht enden. Ich nahm meine letzte Kraft zusammen, hob meine Axt und rannte auf ihn zu, meinem sicheren Tod entgegen. Alles um mich herum verwandelte sich in Zeitlupe. Bei jedem meiner Schritte die auf den Steinboden auftrafen, hörte es sich wie ein Trommelschlag an. Das Geschrei der Bestien, aber auch meiner eigenen Männer wurde zu einem leisen flüstern. Ich nahm nur noch meine eigenen Gedanken wahr. Meine Vorfahren mögen mir vergeben das ich das Land und seine Bewohner nicht beschützen konnte.**_

_**Ich werde mich persönlich Entschuldigen, sollte mich Tanos zu euch ins Jenseits einlassen.**_

_**Ich nahm meinen übermächtigen Gegner ins Visier und holte aus, schwang die Axt über meinen Kopf und wollte sie gerade niedersausen lassen als ich einen durchborenden Schmerz verspürte. Meine Augen wanderten den Körper hinunter. Jantan hatte mir seine Klinge mitten durchs Herz gestoßen. Die Waffe in meinen Händen wurde schwer, es fühlte sich so an als würde sie größer und größer bis sie mir schließlich aus der Hand glit. Langsam sackte ich auf die Knie und fiel nach vorne zu Boden. Die Welt um mich herum versank in Dunkelheit, ich nahm nichts mehr wahr, weder die Schreie meiner Soldaten, die nun gnadenlos niedergemetzelt wurden, noch die lauten Kriegsgeschreie der Kreaturen. Das letzte was ich sah war das Jantan seinen Krumsäbel einsteckte, sich umdrehte und davon ging. Dann fielen meine Augen zu und ich began die Reise ins Reich der Toten.**_


End file.
